


I wouldn't have it any other way

by 1derful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, idk i'm new here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1derful/pseuds/1derful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Niall hates Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wouldn't have it any other way

Liam's always been around whether Niall needs him or not. Sometimes Liam would do his chores or rather, he takes care of everything that involves Niall. Which is probably why Niall never really bothered to do anything knowing that Liam will always be there for him.   
Until today...

"So why are you leaving again?," Niall asked, standing outside his flat. Liam must have told him a few days ago but maybe he was too indulged with his food that he never actually heard. "My Mum's sick and I'm the only one available who can take care of her, I promise I'll be back as soon as I can, now come on, where's my goodbye kiss?," Liam asked. He didn't want to leave him but Niall never really liked travelling. "No! If you can leave me here then you can leave without your kiss then!," Niall yelled, almost closing door if it haven't been Liam stopping him. "Oh so you want to come with me then?," Liam smirked, realizing that Niall doesn't want him to leave.

"You know what?," Niall said, opening the ajar door and kissing Liam too quickly. "There's your kiss, now go! I'll be fine without you!," Niall yelled, slamming the door shut without giving Liam a chance to reply."I love you!," Liam managed to say through the door, hoping that Niall would hear him. "I hate you!," Niall yelled back but didn't get a reply this time. Liam must've left then. He really wanted to go with Liam but he's too stubborn to admit it and now he's left all alone.  
____

"Cunt!," Niall cursed as he stepped on a plug. Stupid Liam forgot to clean up before he left, he thought to himself before stepping on another plug and blaming Liam once again. Clearly it's his fault for yanking all the plugs at the same time after watching t.v. but he's used to blaming everything on Liam. He knows Liam always does the cleaning so he didn't bother putting away the tangled plugs he left on the floor.

"Stupid Liam, I hate you."  
_____

Night time came so it means dinner. "Liam!," Niall yelled repeatedly. It took him 5 minutes to remember that Liam left a while ago. Stupid Liam didn't cook me food. He got used to Liam cooking his every meal that he never bothered to learn how to do it on his own. At least he knows how to fry but then again he doesn't know where Liam keeps all the cooking utensils."Take out it is then," Niall said trying not to sound so helpless.

"Stupid Liam, I hate you."  
____

It seems like a beautiful bright morning and Niall finally decides to go outside. Usually he'd cuddle with Liam but he's not here yesterday, today, tomorrow or any other day soon. He calls his best mates first, sadly they all have work today. He would love to go to work today but he's a writer so he doesn't really have an office. He proceeded to call his friends then he remembers his friends are all in Ireland tough luck at how he's currently in London. He sure wished he had a flat mate to hang out with. Liam isn't his flatmate but he is his boyfriend and best friend. He always visits Niall and does everything for him. Now he kind of wishes he knew Liam's home phone number. He'd email or text him but Liam's Mum's house isn't the type that had lots of electronics and Liam would probably be too busy taking care of his mum."Watching TV it is then," Niall said trying not to sound sad.

"Stupid Liam, I hate you."  
____

Regardless of the temperature, Niall knew that he needed to take a shower but he couldn't. He didn't know where his shampoos, conditioners nor his soap were since Liam was the one who tidy up his things. He would love to buy new ones today but his money is only enough for food. It's only a matter of time 'til Liam comes back, he thought. He decides that he doesn't really need a shower that day. It could still wait..... He's really useless without Liam, he thinks again. 

"Stupid Liam, I hate you."  
____

It's a cold day today and Niall really needs his Jacket or any warm clothes to keep him warm. Too bad they're all in the laundry room which was locked. Liam probably knows where the key is but Niall sure doesn't so he settles wrapping his bed sheet all around his body hoping to be warm. It worked until night time came and started snowing. He just wished he had someone to keep hiim warm.

"Stupid Liam, I hate you"  
_____

In the middle of the night, Niall decides he couldn't sleep because it was too cold. He turned on the TV and layed down the couch hoping he'll fall asleep with the help of boring channels or whatever's on. Three hours came and he still isn't sleepy instead, he got headache from it. The couch was getting uncomfortable so he tried to stand up but his legs were numb. It hurts to stand up but it also hurts to sit down. He slowly crawled back to his bed. He wanted to get medicines for his headache but he doesn't know what to take. Liam was the one who takes care of him. He would've known what to do with Niall's headache. He always knew how Niall ad his flat functioned anyway.

He wanted to cry himself to sleep because his head is spinning and the only thing he wants is Liam. 

"Stupid Liam....... I miss you," he whispered before everything went black.  
______

The next day, Niall woke up feeling a lot better and just in time Liam came in holding a food tray. "Niall! Is your fever down? Here I made you some soup!, " Liam said, as he sat beside Niall's bed. "What are you doing here?," Niall questioned. Its only been like a week since Liam was gone. It's far too early for him be back.

"One of my sisters came home and took care of mum instead so I quickly looked for a ride back here in London," Liam said as he tried to feed Niall some soup. Niall felt a tear stream down his face. He yelled numerous times that he hates Liam but there he was keeping his promise. "why didn't you just stay there?," Niall yelled without noticing that he's now crying. 

"I wanted to stay but I have a reckless angel waiting for me here in London. I can't live without that angel and I'm sure he can't live without me either," Liam smiled. Niall can be stubborn and irresponsible most of the time but he loved him endlessly. He put the bowl of soup down and onto the tray and proceeded to wrap his arms around Niall's waist. Holding him close and letting him know that he loves him. 

"I love you too," Niall whispered, wrapping his arms around Liam's neck .

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "She's killing me" by A Rocket To The Moon then BAM a one shot came out.


End file.
